Art 36: Varla's Last Stand
Art 36: Varla's Last Stand is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat and the thirty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat Plot Ken sits, thinking about his parents again. He feels that him being powerless is shows that he has failed his mission of finding out what happened to his parents and fufilling his destiny by saving his world. His power had been sucked away dry by Scorch, and now he feels worthless. Hanzo appears and asks him what's wrong, and Ken explains. Hanzo tells him that even though he does not have his ranger powers any more, he is not a failure, and that he can find his parents even without his powers. Meanwhile, Nightfang continues to see visions. He sees his defeat at hand. He awakes again and stressses. He calls Archangel to find out what he is doing, but he can't reach them. He then decides to create another monster, not clearly thinking through. He takes a Fearites and transforms it into BlackSlash, a dark warrior of desdtruction. He gives him the task of causing destruction to increases fear because the gages are uninspiring with the lack of Fear in them. The other three rangers realize what Sky Reign meant by the war is pointless. They figure out that nothing they do is going to stop the war. Matt tries to convince them that Varla is evil regardless, but they brush him off and wander off to the Village to help Andy. BlackSlash attacks and Gin and Ken alert Matt. Matt takes off to fight. Andy watches Varla to see if she is really reformed. He thinks "I hope she remembers Sauske and the others, she would have to return to the side of good. If she did she could help us destroy Nightfang forever!" As he thinks this, Alyssa, Hector and Kevin all arrive. They ask Andy why Varla is mellow and subdue, but even he can't answer why. The four confron Varla to ask about her past to see if she remembers. The four berate her with questions, but Varla can't answer. She replies "Look, I don't know who I am, what i've really done or why I am here, so you won't get anything from me!" Andy replies "You do! I know you remember, That's why you stopped causing mayham after you saved Eri! Tell Me why!!" Varla replies "It was a mistake! Why won't anyone believe that? I dont know why I saved her, I'll never know and you'll never either!" Eri looks on sad to know that there was no truth to the act Varla did to save her life. Meanwhile, Matt begins to fight BlackSlash while saving the humans around too. In the midst of the battle, Matt sees the destruction that the fighting has caused and still fights the Warrior. He goes in for a kick, but Blackslash jumps out of the way and Matt nearly hits a small child. However he maenuvers away fast enough to prevent from hitting the kid. After seeing the kid run away fearful. Matt realizes what Alyssa meant by the pointlessness of the war. BlackSlash escapes declaring he'll be back. After seeing that its War that has strained the lives of everyone and only through peace can it be stopped, decides to rethink their battle with the Dailok. Archangel and Scourge talk about their agreement. Archangel, like a small child pestering their father, bothers Scourge to tell him his origin. Scourge tells him to be quiet. He looks for Varla to prove to Nightfang that he is powerful and his only reliable soldier. Blackslash begins his attack again, but Matt stops him and defeats him in battle. He grows to giant mode, but Matt destroys him in the ApeNinja Robozord along side the Turtle Warrior Zord when Jack arrives. Jack tells Matt that its been a while since they've talked. Matt tells Jack about his revalation and what is going on. The two of them then travel to the village. Nightfang's vissions continue. Eventualy, the dead reawken to warn their master. General Shuten and Scorch awaken to warn their master. Nightfang asks "What do you spirits want?" Shuten replies "To warn you! A traitor is around!" Nightfang states "Yes, I know its Varla! She betrayed the Dailok! Scourge told me that!' Scorch yells "My Master, you were fooled! Varla is innocent, and reliable! The real Traitor, The real Traitor is..." Then Nightfang's son Nightshroud appears "Scourge..." Nightfang tearfully replies "My Son, what happened to you, even you!?" Nightshroud reveals, "Scourge is a traitor! he is the one who killed us all. We're dead because of him! Father we warn you and any remaining Dailok, beware of Scourge! He is the end of us all!" "I've already sent Scourge to kill Varla, its over now!" Nightfang replies. "It's not over yet. Our grude with the Power Ranges and Scourge is eternal! When he returns with Varla, reveal our spirits to him!" Nightshroud states. "Varla has an unbeatable Dailok spirit is honed well." Scorch adds "Our training of her has made her invincible, but she does not know it. "Its true", Raizo reawakens to state. "as her first mentor I know this the best, she is the most powerful Dailok!" The four of them entrust Nightfang with a new Lance to give to Varla. "Yes, I will get Vengence for all of you! You can count on that!" Meanwhile, Scourge makes his way to the village, and finds the rangers and Varla. He tells Archangel to attack while he goes to defeat Varla. Matt and Jack arrive and begin to fight Archangel. The oother four are confronted by Scourge. Scourge declares Hello Rangers, Varla, i've come to end you once and for all, and no one will stop me!" The four begin to fight and overmatch Scourge and push him back. They lead him out and Archangel is pushed back as well. The six gather. Matt tells Jack to protect Varla nd the citizens. Masato leaves the fight to the rangers. The five of them declare that they will protect everyone. Matt states "You were right Alyssa, war is endless and pointless, but now we will end Scourge right now, to save every one!" Scourge and Archangel rev up and fire at the rangers. The five morph and attack. They battle for awhile, but the fight shifts to the escaping Eri. Scourge takes her as a hostage. He declares "give me Varla, or the girl is gone" Eri calls out for Varla who gets palpatations of her former life. those pulses reawaken , and she remembers. She jumps into action, even though super weak and attacks Scourge. She declares "I remember why i fought the Dailok for so long. You are evil and creul to even the innocent. Scourge your fight is with me, let Eri go!" Matt orders Andy to fight by Varla, and they will handle Archangel. The four fight Arch angel but he escapes. Varla and Scourge have an intense battle in which Andy assists. After an an intese exchange, Varla is weakened, and eventually stabbed by Scourge. Andy is sent into a rage and goes into Ultra mode. He gets Scourge at point blank range and fires into him, sending him flying. Archangel goes to save Scourge. Andy huddles and craddles Varla. The others join up along with Jack, Eri and the rest of the villagers. Andy tells her to sy=tay alive, but Varla is too weak. She declares "This is the end for me, but... I'm glad to remember my real nature." she says to Eri "Eri, I'm sorry for being so reluctant, I'm sorry I never really got protect you" She hands her a bracelet to remember her by, and the evil in her cold eyes is extinguished. "No matter the impending end coming, No matter what they will do to you, remember, I will be by your side!" Varla then dies in Andy's arms. They stay silent to remeber her as she dissolves into the sky. Archangel, while flying with a wounded Scourge finds Varla's Pendant and picks it up. he lays Scourge down to tell him, and Scourge is happy, they travel to Nightfang Matt goes up to Andy to apologize to him about Varla, and decides to change his outlook on the Dailok: maybe they can be redeemed. Alyssa conceeds that even though war has hurt them personally, they will fight for the protection of the citizens. Back at the temple, Scourge and Archangel bow to Nightfang. They bring him Varla's pendant. Scourge expects to become the shogun of the Dailok, but Nightfang is appathetic to it. Scourge questions why he has not been crowned yet. Nightfang explodes with rage against the two. "I know of your Trechary Shamen! You've betrayed your own brothers for a promotion, and now your most failable offense! You killed our only hope to destroy the Rangers and conquer the Earth! Varla! YOu will suffer dearly!" Scourge replies "But how, You couldn't have known!" Then the 4 spirits awaken and reveal themselves to Scourge. Scourge is fearful for his life. "The punishment for treason is not light, Scourge" says Nightfang. The emperor then awakens the spirit of Varla, who is now reformed. She wants no part in this but the others declare it to be necessary. At once, Nightfang, rips off his arm and lays it down. He then posseses it with fear and it becomes a new body. Designed much like Varla's old Senate outfit, it is black and gold , and outfitted with a black and gold robe. Nightfang then forcibly awakens the ture evil of Varla and awakens her in this new body. Varla has returned as the ultimate evil created. Nightfang, now weakened arms Varla with the Deadliest lance and says "Now, my ultimate soldier exterminate the traitor and his friend!" Awakening, Varla replies "Yes, my master" She then screams a powerful one enough to shread Archangel into pieces, much like the Shogun Heat Ultrazord's finisher. Varla then goes to Scourge. Scourge begs for his life, but Varla does not listen, she kills him by pushing him out of the window and into the roaring ocean. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Scourge Screams as he falls. With Varla returned as her ultimate form, what is in store for the rangers now? Debuts -BlackSlash -Ultimate Varla Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Episode